In long term evolution (LTE), in order to further increase system capacity, further increase a data transmission speed, and realize further low latency in a radio section, a wireless communication scheme called 5G has been discussed. In 5G, in order to satisfy the requirement that the latency of the radio section be 1 ms or less while achieving a throughput of 10 Gbps or more, various wireless techniques have been discussed. In 5G, a radio technology different from the LTE is likely to be adopted. Therefore, in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), a radio network supporting 5G is referred to as a new radio network (new radio access network (New RAT), which is distinguished from the radio network supporting the LTE.
In 5G, it is assumed that a wide frequency ranging from a low frequency band like the LTE to a frequency band higher than the LTE is used. Particularly, since the propagation loss increases in the high frequency band, applying beam-forming with a narrow beam width has been discussed in order to compensate for the propagation loss.